Ember's Tickle Torture
by TickleTorture123
Summary: Ember is kidnapped and forced to go through the worst torture ever. But in the end she starts to like it... WHAT'S GOING ON!


Ages Ember 10 Tail Waver ageless.

Ember the dragoness was walking down the road thinking about Spyro and his latest victory against someone named the Tail Waver (who is explained on my profile). They had been going out for 6 months and Ember was happy. But the Tail Waver knew they're dating and was planning revenge. That night when Ember was asleep the Tail Waver made his move. He kidnapped Ember and took her to his hideout. He put security locks on her legs in a spread eagle position so she couldn't escape. He prepared for his slave by getting a barrel filled with a lifetime supply of melted chocolate and a special jell. Later in the morning Ember woke up and stretched. She looked around and saw she was in an unfamiliar place. She tried to get up but found she was locked to the ground. "Help can anyone hear me?" Ember asked. "I can hear you my dear," A strange voice replied. "Where am I and who are you?" Ember asked. "I am the Tail Waver and you are in my **hideout,"** Tail Waver answered. "Your that villan Spyro battled let me go or Spyro will get you!" Ember threatened. "My dear you are in a different world and you have no chance of escape those locks don't ever come off," Tail Waver explained. Ember gasped she didn't have fire breath, and with backward facing horns she couldn't defend her self she was nothing but a damsel in distress. "Now that I'm your prisoner what are you going to do to me?" She asked scared. "How ticklish are you?" Tail Waver asked. "On a scale of one to ten seven ," Ember replied. "Good see this jell?" He asked. Ember nodded. It will multiply that number in your most ticklish spot by 100," He explained. "Why would you care how ticklish I am?" She wondered. "You are going to be tickled for the rest of your life," He explained. "NO PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Ember pleaded. He poured the jell all over her and it went inside her. "Now the fun begins," Tail Waver said. He first tickled her armpits and she instantly started to laugh. "Hahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" She gigled. "No not there maybe HERE!" He said moving to her sides. " NO stohahahahahahahahahahahap!" She cried. "Not there eather maybe HERE!" He shouted moving to her feet. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHAHAHAP!" Ember begged on the verge of tears. "Hmmm... seems to be your second most ticklish spot, well no point in ignoring them," Tail Waver said getting on his stomach. He extended his tongue and begun licking one foot while his tail tickled her other foot. "NO PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THAT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHAHAHAP HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She burst out laughing. This continued for 30 minutes until Tail Waver asked, "What's your most ticklish spot my love?" "I'll never tell!" She said firmly. Then he remembered something, all of the dragoness's he tickled all had the same weak spot! **"My** dear would it happen to be your BELLY?!" He asked. "NO NOT THERE THAT'S MY SPOT PLEASE!" She begged like never before. But it was too late he begun to tickle her belly like never before and she reached her limit do to the jell. She cried and laughed so much she couldn't beg him to stop any more all she could do was laugh. "**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH NOHAHAT MY BEHAHAHALLY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ember laughed.** Tail Waver was happy he found the spot he was looking for. Next he poured some of the chocolate on her belly until her belly was all covered up and it was dripping down her sides. "What's that for?" She asked. "My tongue," He replied. She instantly knew what he ment and begged, "PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THAT!" But it was too late he begun licking the chocolate off her belly and it drove her nuts. "**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHAHAHAP HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE hahahahahahahahahahaha!**" She laughed. He continued to lick the chocolate off her belly and repoured and licked for 17 hours and it was torture for Ember. But eventually he stoped. "Well my dear how did you like that?" He asked. "It was torture," Ember answered. "Soon it won't be and you will beg to be tickled you see the jell not only increased your most ticklish spot it also makes you love it so much you literally makes you unable to live without it," Tail Waver said. "I'll never beg you to tickle me!" Ember said firmly. "You will, you will and from now on it's Master to you," he said. "Good night my dear," He wished. "Good night Master," she said as left to his room. "Why did I call him Master? Must have been out of fear that he'll tickle me again. But is getting tickled by Master all that bad?" She wondered falling asleep.

To be continued


End file.
